


I'll Try

by Ultimatefan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Doggy Style, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, October 2016 Rumbelling, adorable awkward babies, because the internet is for porn, watching porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimatefan/pseuds/Ultimatefan
Summary: No one ever said that married life was easy.This was especially true through the eyes of Mr. Gold, who found himself married to one of the most (if not the most) beautiful women he’d ever seen in his life. Marriage may not be 'easy', per say, but at least thus far there weren’t too many challenges in theirs (none that they couldn’t overcome, anyway)… until now, that is.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ....So, I'm sure that there's been a TON of fanfics written at least SORT OF like this one is, but I thought I'd drop the ball and do one anyways lol
> 
> Written for the October 2016 Rumbelling Prompt - Watching porn together
> 
> Not gonna lie, might end up turning this thing into a series since this could go on and on and ON :awesomeface:

            No one ever said that married life was easy.

            This was especially true through the eyes of Mr. Gold, who found himself married to one of the most (if not _the_ most) beautiful women he’d ever seen in his life. Marriage may not be _easy_ , but at least thus far there weren’t too many challenges in theirs (none that they couldn’t overcome, anyway)… until now, that is. Although, to be fair, he wouldn’t necessarily call _this_ situation a ‘challenge’, per say, but he also didn’t really know what _else_ to call it, either. He found himself pondering over his relationship with Belle yet again as he sat in his pawnshop trying to fix up an old toy.  
  
            Everything had been going swimmingly, with the two of them taking advantage of living under the same roof time after time in every way possible. _Oh_ how he loved and craved those tender caresses while cooking in the kitchen, quiet moments huddled together on the couch in front of the fireplace, adorable pecks on the cheek or forehead when they’d pass each other in hallways, or, his personal favorite, whispering _delightfully_ naughty things they’d like to do to each other later in the evening like a couple of horny teenagers. Not that he’d let it show outside of their salmon pink-colored love nest, but he absolutely _lived_ for those moments, which made it incredibly painful when they all but stopped out of practically nowhere.

 

            Gold woke up one morning to the delightful smell of coffee, following his nose until he reached the kitchen where he got to bask in the loveliness of his wife. Belle’s auburn curls were a bit mussed from sleep, with some strewn about in the wrong directions, and even curling over each other, practically sparkling in the beams of light coming through the blinds of a kitchen window near her. When she turned to the side to reach for some coffee mugs, he could see her lovely face. She looked rejuvenated from a good night’s sleep, yet the mask fell just a touch when she gently, sleepily rubbed at one of her bright blue eyes before reaching for Rumple’s favorite mug and then hers to pour them some coffee.  
  
            This was the time Rumple chose to strike, sneaking up behind her and whispering a “Good morning” before slowly wrapping his arms around her waist and closing the gap between them. He kissed her where her neck met her shoulder, delighting in the feel and sound of a sharp intake of breath, and a very quiet, shaky sigh. He was about to continue his ministrations until he felt her freeze up a little, and squirm away from his embrace until he let go of her. She wished him “Good morning” back, gave him a quick peck on the cheek as she handed him his coffee, but, strangely enough, instead of sitting with him like she usually did in the morning, she took her coffee, and went straight in the direction of the miniature library Rumple created for her in the house, closing herself within, leaving poor Rumple incredibly confused.  
  
            He hoped that had maybe been a one-time thing, but ever since that point, Belle had been backing away from his touches, and utterly refusing to be intimate when he would try to take things further. On the fourth day in a row of this happening, Rumple was only growing more concerned for his wife. He did try to ask if something was wrong, or if she wanted to talk about something, but her face would turn an actually quite adorable shade of red, insisting she was fine and that he shouldn’t worry, or that she considered herself lucky to have such a caring husband, lightly petting his hair as she did so, or kissing him on the cheek. He desperately wanted to believe her, but he still couldn’t help but feel like something was _off_ …  
  
            He rather doubted she was avoiding him because of her monthly cycle. After all, she’d been open with him about that subject in months past, so why would she be bashful about it now? Plus, if he was keeping track correctly, it wasn’t time for that yet, anyway, so he figured that wouldn’t be the problem. He also knew that despite his wife being open and outgoing with people she considered her friends, she _did_ need time to herself sometimes, mostly to curl up with a good book, but he felt this situation wasn’t quite as ‘simple’ as that, either. She could very well be ‘not in the mood’, but he rather doubted that as well, considering that, for a bit, she would actually lean into his touches and caresses, seemingly losing herself a bit in his caresses like she craved them just as much as he did, but then, he assumed, something would snap her out of it, causing her to push him away, leaving the both of them blushing awkwardly, and poor Rumple half hard more often than not.  
  
            A very small, dark voice in the back of his mind suggested that maybe his beauty was finally tiring of the beast, and no longer wished to be with him, but he utterly squashed that thought practically as soon as it had entered his head. When they had finally gotten married, he had promised Belle that he’d at least try to stop being so hard on himself. He knew the darkness in him would never truly ‘fade’, as it were, but he’d be damned if he let it completely engulf him again, since it would undoubtedly push his wife and grandson away, and that was the last thing he wanted. He also knew in his heart that Belle wouldn’t go behind his back and be with another man like Milah had done to him in the past, for she was too good of a person to sink that low, but then what was going on?  
             
            He continued to dwell on possible reasons for Belle’s peculiar behavior as he drove home from the shop that night and entered his home. He hung his jacket and keys on a hook near the front door, sighing a bit to himself when he heard a loud _moan_ coming from upstairs. It gave him pause, immediately becoming curious as to what could be happening now. He walked as slowly and quietly as he could towards the stairs, listening very carefully, but the color practically drained from his face when he heard the sound of a _male_ moaning upstairs. He began to panic, his mind torn between the thought of his wife possibly being in danger, and a tiny voice that laughed manically, saying that it was right, and that Belle _was_ cheating on him as he hobbled up the stairs as fast as he could.  
  
            As he got closer to their bedroom, he continued to hear the male moaning, but _two_ females moaning in pleasure now accompanied it, one of them distinctly being Belle. With his thoughts overcoming him, Rumple practically kicked the door open with a growl, ready to tackle the person or _people_ assaulting his wife, but ended up _quite_ surprised at what he saw.  
  
            As Rumple had burst through the door, he managed to very briefly see Belle practically slam her laptop closed and push the machine away from her as if it were on fire. Although, frankly, if anything in the room was blazing with heat right now, it was Belle’s _very_ red cheeks when her husband walked in on her tweaking one of her nipples, and presumably moving her other hand towards her sex underneath a bed sheet, and his cock that had very quickly twitched to life at the sight. He could practically smell her arousal despite the distance between them, and her wide, alarmed eyes couldn’t hide the darker shade of blue they had most likely taken on before he walked in, and it made his mouth dry with want.

 

            For a moment, the poor dears could only stare at one another in silence, with their mouths awkwardly opening and closing like fish before Belle’s eyes darted away from him. She squirmed a bit where she sat, moving to cover herself up a bit more, and, in Rumple’s eyes, looking strangely _guilty_. For all the times Belle could read _him_ like an open book, having the reverse happen was quite the eye-opening experience.  
  
            “I…I can explain…” she said quietly.  
  
            Rumple could only walk towards her as if in a trance, eventually sitting in front of her on the bed, and facing her.  
  
            “I’m listening, sweetheart.” He said lovingly.  
  
            “Well, first of all, I didn’t think you’d be home this… _early_ …” she began.  
  
            As it turned out, sweet, innocent Belle wasn’t quite as _innocent_ as Rumple once thought she was when it came to sex. Apparently what started out as an innocent search on other forms of birth control than what she was on already somehow turned into _hours_ of exploring different kinks and a _huge_ amount of things that her and Rumple hadn’t tried, and from that point on, Belle was hooked. For easily the past month, she was even going as far as to make _lists_ of things she wanted to try, toys they might need or want, and all sorts of things, which, of course, she somehow figured out how to password encrypt so Rumple couldn’t find them before she was ready to show him what she wanted. One of the biggest obstacles she was facing though, especially during this past week, was how to possibly seduce Rumple into trying these new things with her, since she wasn’t sure how willing he’d be to satisfy her new ‘ _cravings_ ’, as it were.  
  
            She was beyond flattered that Rumple was almost always the one to initiate sex with her since it made her feel incredibly _wanted_ , but she had been avoiding his ministrations since she _so_ badly wanted to be the one to strike first, but poor Belle kept losing her courage to do so. Today, she had decided that enough was enough and went off the deep end (for _her_ , anyways). She somehow mustered up the courage to seek out the ‘adult’ section of the library. Despite the fact that she herself worked there and was in charge of keeping track of books and whatnot going in and out of the establishment, she virtually _never_ touched that part of the library. She knew it shouldn’t be a big deal for her, especially given how small the section was (if it were any larger, Mayor Regina Mills might just have a stroke), and that this was part of her _job,_ but it had always made her embarrassed beyond belief even to put something in its proper place after someone had brought something back. She checked out a DVD from the adult section that looked at least _tasteful_ and had gotten a good amount of time in watching it by the time her husband had come bursting through the door.  
  
            Poor Rumple found himself a touch conflicted upon learning all these new things. On the one hand, he was _tremendously_ relieved to know that her strange behavior wasn’t necessarily _his fault_ , but on the other hand, he couldn’t help but question what his _own_ tastes were, as far as these ‘kinks’ and whatnot were concerned. At least Belle had been brave enough to research these things for herself and discover what she would possibly like, but he’d done no such thing for himself, and began to wonder if this all came about because he’d been _boring_ her. On top of that, should they choose to try some of these things Belle wanted to explore, would he be able to please her? He rather bashfully began to bring these topics up, wondering what her response would be, and was rather relieved to hear her answer.  
  
            “Rumple, you could _never_ bore me,” She said sweetly, gently clasping one of his hands. “and just the fact you’re willing to _try_ is incredibly sweet of you.”  
  
            She shifted a bit where she sat again, letting the sheet fall down to her lap as she now enveloped his hand in both of hers.  
  
            “We’re _both_ new to this, Rumple, and we’re _both_ bound to mess things up sometimes, but that’s what marriage is all about, isn’t it?” she smiled.  
  
            Rumple couldn’t help but smile back at her. How could he have doubted her for even a second?  
  
            “Sweetheart, you’re right, I _am_ willing to try… I don’t know exactly what you found at the library, but, if you don’t mind, I’d like to watch it with you sometime. If you find it worth your time, it’s worth my time, too.” He said.  
  
            That adorable blush from earlier began enveloping Belle’s face once again as he spoke.  
  
            “Would… would you maybe want to watch it with me on Friday night? I can get out of work early that day, and maybe… we make a date out of it?” she asked bashfully, biting her lower lip.  
            Rumple closed a bit of the distance between them, giving her a passionate kiss before he leaned up to her ear to whisper.  
  
            “I’d _love_ that, darling…”  
  
            He then slipped his hands around her waist, pulling her bare chest flush against him as he continued to speak.  
  
            “Although, I do believe you got a bit _worked up_ earlier, and I’d be more than happy to assist you with that…” he growled playfully.  
  
            He pushed her back flat on to the bed again to lavish her with kisses and love bites. The thought of them taking what could be a big step in their relationship quite soon gnawed at the back of his mind, but, for right now, he was going to make his wife _very_ happy…  
  
***************  
           

            Friday night came upon them _way_ faster than either of them thought, although they couldn’t be any more excited (or nervous for that matter) for it. Being married did help with getting alone time away from the ‘heroes’ and all their separate issues, but anything they could get became all the more appreciated. Belle very sweetly made dinner that night, trying out a new recipe she’d gotten online for the main course, and it ended up being quite tasty. To be frank, though, even if it had somehow been terrible, Rumple would’ve still eaten every bite, never tiring of his wife’s enthusiasm for trying now things.  
  
            Speaking of which, they found themselves on their bed not too long after dinner, staring at the TV in their bedroom with wide eyes. They had brought a DVD player into the bedroom so they could watch the movie Belle had borrowed from the library on a significantly bigger screen than her laptop, but this was steadily becoming incredibly awkward. They hadn’t even started it yet, and they were practically already paralyzed with nervousness.  
  
            While it was true that they had both agreed to watch this together, little did they know that this kind of activity was the absolute farthest either of them had strayed from ‘vanilla’. The minutes felt like _hours_ as one would try to look at the other to say or do something, but get too flustered and look away almost immediately. Both their faces were flaming, but Belle stepped up to the plate once again, pressing the ‘play’ button like her life depended on it.  
  
            Strangely, once they had actually turned on the movie, things went a lot smoother from there. They both visibly relaxed, even chuckling a bit at the incredibly strange premise that brought the spritely, young woman over to the gentleman’s house, and furthermore, a lot of the dialogue that ensued from this. The actors started things off a bit slow, thankfully, since it was apparent that neither poor Belle nor Rumple would’ve been able to handle it if it’d gotten hot and heavy right off the bat by how nervous they still were. At one point, Rumple couldn’t help but glance over at his wife as she watched. Her eyes were _glued_ to the screen, and, bless her heart, her mouth was even hanging open a bit. Granted, whether this was due to shock or arousal, he couldn’t quite tell, but he was positive that would be revealed very soon.  
  
            In what felt like practically no time at all, Rumple began to recognize what was going on in the movie, not by what he saw on screen, but what he was _hearing_. He recognized the groans and grunts of the male on screen, and the whimpers and moans of the woman as things began to get more heated. His face flamed further as he heard a sharp intake of breath, and felt Belle scoot herself a bit closer to him on the bed. They weren’t quite touching, but he was close enough to damn well feel her body heat between them, and it took everything he had not to jump her right then and there. He promised her he’d watch this movie with her, and that’s just what he was going to do, whether his cock was already rock hard from the noises the actors were making and Belle’s closeness or not (which it _definitely_ was).  
  
            Rumple practically jumped out of his skin when he felt one of Belle’s tiny hands suddenly slide up onto his thigh. Her hand started to slowly rub against him, making him wonder what she was up to until her hand started to move _significantly_ upward toward the elastic of his boxers, with her tricky fingers flirtatiously playing with the edge before her fingers disappeared underneath. He gasped as he glanced over at her face once again as she moved, noticing that her facial expression almost matched the one he had seen on her the other night he’d ‘caught her’ watching this.  
  
            Her face was flushed a deep red, with her bottom lip caught between her teeth as her darkened eyes stared at the screen with wonder. By the way her chest was now rising and falling, he could tell she was breathing faster, and by _God_ did it turn him on something fierce. It made him want to take one of her breasts in his hands and kneed it along with one of her pebbled nipples and kiss her senseless until she was moaning his name with need, but this time he went with a different method. He simply mimicked her movements, moving his own hand towards the waistband of her pajama shorts, playing with the edge until his fingers dipped underneath the fabric as well, making her as equally flustered and aroused as he was at her touch. Belle had frozen a little when Rumple touched her, but eventually she mustered up her courage again, moving her hand a bit further into his pants, with Rumple almost immediately doing the same with her.

 

            It didn’t take long for the two of them to start practically synchronizing their movements, entering a kind of connection that felt almost more intimate than consummating their marriage, despite the fact they weren’t even looking at each other or fully touching. Belle’s tiny hand continued to move, eventually reaching his cock right as Rumple reached her pussy, with the two of them simultaneously moaning at their touches.  
  
            Belle ran her fingers up and down his length, gently massaging the head, and spreading the fluid she found there, making Rumple hiss in approval. As she moved, Rumple let his deft, long fingers tease the edges of her folds up and down, and circle around her clit, making her emit adorable little whimpers of pleasure. The noises the two of them made soon increased in volume as the male actor practically slammed the female actress against a wall, fucking her hard while the two of the kissed and groped at each other at their naked bodies vigorously. Belle ‘took the plunge’, so to speak, fully grasping Rumple’s cock and beginning to move close to the speed the actor on screen moved, making him groan with want. Rumple followed, plunging two fingers into her soaked pussy, beginning to finger fuck her at the same speed she moved against him.  
  
            Before long, their hips began to thrust upward, naturally longing for more friction against one another as they moved. Rumple inserted a third finger into her, pumping even faster as he attempted to rub his palm against her clit. Her faster breathing turned into incredibly sexy, breathy moans, practically outdoing the actress on screen, and making Rumple’s head spin. Her hand moved faster against him as her moans only got louder in volume. Rumple wasn’t even normally all that ‘loud’ to being with, and even _he_ found his own moans and groans growing progressively louder as they touched each other. Belle was the first to break, moaning quite loudly before her moans became almost even _faster_ than before as she rode her climax, frantically moving her pelvis against his hand. Feeling Belle cum against his fingers and hand broke him, with his own hips thrusting into her hand quickly before he came on her hand and in his own pants with a shout.  
  
            Afterwards, for a short moment, all they could do was breathe heavily, with their hands buried in and around each other’s sex before Rumple made the first move and practically pounced on Belle. The actors on screen may have all but finished what they were doing, but Belle and Rumple were practically just getting started now.  
  
            Rumple slipped one hand behind her head and placed the other on her hip, pulling her towards him with a bit of a grunt. Clearly Belle didn’t mind them not seeing the very end of the movie since she responded _very_ quickly, enthusiastically gripping onto his hair with one hand and practically ripping at his shirt with the other.  
  
            As they groped each other with want, Rumple suddenly realized that the hand Belle gripped his hair with was the one that had just been in his pants, feeling his own cum being threaded through his hair. Normally, he would’ve protested at this, but considering he himself had spread her fluids onto her hip and up towards one of her breasts as her frantically grabbed at her, he considered them ‘even’. When they finally managed to get their shirts off each other, Rumple dove for her neck, planting open-mouthed kisses all over before moving down to her breasts. He lavished each with kisses, licks and love bites, even daring to tug at her nipples a little with his teeth, making her throw her head back in pleasure with a throaty moan. He kissed and licked at every inch of her skin as he moved downward again, delighting in her cries of pleasure at his ministrations. He felt her continue to thread her fingers in his hair, which tugged at his scalp, only encouraging him further until he got to her hip.  
  
            He growled his appreciation, sensually licking up her cum that he’d left there earlier, and actually being rather surprised when he felt his cock twitch to life again. He squeezed her ass playfully as he nibbled at the apex of her thighs, eventually spreading her legs to lick at her thighs. Her breathing grew faster once again as he nibbled his way up to her soaked pussy, reveling in the smell of her arousal. He plunged into her with fervor, making her moan even _louder_ than before, but now also calling his name. He was _relentless_ , making her thighs clamp against his head in a vice grip as he, in turn, roughly gripped her thighs as well. Once he reached her clit, he moved even faster, making her break with a shout of his name that he could hear clear as a bell, despite his ears being covered by her thighs. He greedily lapped up her pleasure, never tiring of her delicious flavor and the way he could play her like a finely tuned instrument. He kissed his way back up to her lips, giving her a long, lingering kiss. She moaned into his mouth once she tasted herself on him, seemingly _really_ liking it if the way she sensuously rubbed against him was anything to go by.  
  
            Rumple could’ve sat there and kissed her for _hours_ if she wanted him to, but she surprisingly broke away, and moved back a little. He was a touch disappointed, but the view of her near-blackened eyes, kiss-swollen lips and heavily flushed face was well worth it. She breathed deeply as she slowly sat up, then sat on her legs. He wondered what on Earth she could be doing now until he watched her sit up further until she was on her hands and knees. He could see the beginnings of a mischievous smile as she turned around until her rounded ass was swaying in his face. It took everything he had not to start drooling as he then watched one of her hands shakily move towards her pussy, stroking it a little until she parted her folds, as if offering herself on a silver platter just for him. As it turned out, that thought wasn’t incredibly far from the truth.  
  
            “R-Rumple… _take me_ …” she whimpered.  
  
            For a split second, Rumple felt as if he had just been transported into the movie he and Belle had just watched, with her looking as tantalizing as she did, and her teasing at her own body most likely just to seduce him into doing what she wanted. Hell, he’d have walked on a tightrope over a _volcano_ to see this if he had to, and yet here she was in this very provocative (for _her_ , anyway) position, ready for him to rut against, and _in_ , her like an animal. He wasn’t sure what kind of spell she could be under to be brave enough to do this, but he wasn’t about to pass this up if she was _this_ ready and willing.  
  
            Something primal in him roared as he thrust into her, sliding easily between her folds, making both of them moan once again. As he continued to thrust, he adjusted himself to where he could angle his thrusts a touch more upward, and he could roughly grip her hips and squeeze at her ass. Belle was far from arguing against this, as Rumple could hear her literally _panting_ as he moved, and met him stroke for stroke. He reached underneath her to where they were joined, beginning to rub at her clit again. It took virtually no time at all for her channel to flutter around him, soaking him in her third climax of the evening. As much as he practically wanted this moment to last forever, it was _too damn good_ , and he found himself breaking not long after her. He came hard, thrusting even _faster_ while he did so until he was utterly spent.  
  
            The two of them practically fell over with exhaustion after Rumple gently pulled out. Belle turned over and wrapped her arms around him, weakly lifting her head to his neck and planting a kiss there.  
  
            “ _Thank you_ …” she whispered before nuzzling him affectionately and sighing deeply with contentment.  
  
            That had been some of the most mind-blowing sex they’d had so far, and, as far as Rumple was concerned, if this relaxed, practically overwhelmingly good feeling was to be the result of Belle wanting to ‘try new things’, then he’d damn well let her. After all, she had said she had a literal _list_ , didn’t she?  
  
            If that was even just _one_ of the things on her ‘list’, he had a feeling this was the beginning of some _very_ pleasurable nights to come (no pun intended), and he couldn’t wait for more.


End file.
